Champion of The Gods
by apple2011
Summary: Mike Potter is declared the boy who lived and Harry is brushed to the side by his parents and enters a life of neglect. However a greater force is at work and Harry Potter is adopted by one of seven magical gods; the god of all knowledge. So years later when Harry reappears but older and wiser how will he a champion of a god change the world and combat the forces of darkness?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

**It is short but if I do more chapters then they will be longer**

For what seemed like the millionth time Harry Potter cursed the name of his brother Mike Potter, his twin brother was an arrogant git but that wasn't what bothered Harry. Ever since his brother was declared the Boy Who Lived he had been forgotten, he had been brushed to the side and ignored like he was a pet that was no longer interesting, his parents had ignored him and what was worse is they didn't even know it. It was all because of a vague scar that rested on his brother's arm, it began slowly with him being less and less favoured over the years; at first he had accepted it because his brother was prophesied to kill Voldemort but one day it became too much for him to bear.

_Last Christmas _

"_Merry Christmas Mike!" Lily cried happily as the chubby seven year old raced down the stairs, it was five in the morning but the family's lived were forever dictated around the will of an arrogant six year old with a scar on his arm in the shape of a lightning bolt. Presents were scattered around the floor of Potter manor like snowfall and the contrasting colours of the wrapping gave the room extra brightness which Harry Potter disliked. He had been woken up by his brother's excited yelps and cries during the night and decided to accompany him to the living room; he noticed his parents gaze turned worrisome when they met his and Lily and James looked at each other mouthing things he could not see. _

"_Harry," James began with a forced smile, Harry already knew what it meant. He knew they forgot to get him a present, over the years he had gone from an equal to someone who would receive two or three presents in comparison with Mike. However this was the first year they had actually forgotten him and it hurt, Harry realising there was no place for him turned and walked away. Neither of his parents called for him; they could no longer relate to him and it hurt Harry; tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them drip down his face. If they didn't want him then he could do nothing about it, nothing at all._

Present 

It had been three months since Christmas and Harry could hear Mike and that other child; Ron or something playing in the garden. Once a lifetime ago it seemed he had gone to join them; they had shooed him away and told him he could never be friends with them. Lily and James had done nothing to stop their son growing into the brat he was today; instead they had encouraged it. However Harry stopped mourning the loss of his family, because the next day something extraordinary happened.

_Boxing Day_

_His parents had gone out; again they had forgotten him and they had instead taken Mike to see some show somewhere; Harry was on his bed wondering why his family didn't want him; why he was forced to live in the shadows and why no one helped him. _

"_Why so sad mortal?" a curious voice rang out from seemingly nowhere and Harry sat up quickly; was his parents and brother back? Was this someone's idea of a joke?_

"_Hello?" he called to a seemingly empty house_

"_Hello mortal," the voice came again, most children in Harry's position would be terrified; a strange voice in an empty house with no one to help them. Harry was no scared instead he was merely curious; his room may have been the smallest but it was filled with books. He had already started learning magic, he didn't have a wand but he could practise a few things wandlessly; it had taken him two years before he could even do the simplest of spells, but he had done it. _

"_Yes mortal, I have been watching you for some time, I am surprised that any child would be so glum around the winter solstice," the voice answered. Harry frowned, what did the voice mean watching him? More importantly whose voice was it and where was the voice coming from?_

"_I suppose I should explain myself, my name is Mortharka, I am the Lord of All Knowledge and one seven magical beings which created this world, a god if you will," the voice explained softly. _

"_A god?" Harry was sceptical, in all the books he had read there had never been a mention of magical gods as such._

"_Yes child a God, The Lord of all Knowledge, that is my role to learn everything and I have been watching you because I am impressed, already you have mastered basic spells without a wand which people many times your senior have trouble with, but I have only watched your achievements, tell me why are sad on this day?" the voice inquired kindly. Harry for some reason believed the voice; why he did not know maybe it was because someone was being kind and noticing him for the first time. So he told the voice, well he told the air which shimmered slightly_

"_I see; this is disappointing. I had expected a boy with your talent to be respected or encouraged but I was wrong, tell me child why do your family favour this other child?" the voice asked unsure. _

"_He's the boy who lived," Harry sighed, the voice did not say anything for a few moments and Harry wondered if the voice had got the wrong person._

"_Boy Who Lived, wait is that referring to the defeat of Drakon's champion? You know him as; Voldey something or other. I know but I don't care," the voice announced seemingly confused_

"_Voldemort," Harry confirmed; he unlike his brother was unafraid of the name. _

"_Oh yes, not really an achievement, not my area either however I am very concerned, I will contact you soon, very soon," the voice declared suddenly. Harry then knew somehow; that the God of Knowledge had just left._

Present Day 

Harry had waited; hoping that the voice would speak to him again; praying even. He had begun studying more intently hoping to please and attract the attention of the God of Knowledge. But the voice had not spoken to him again; and he began to wonder if it had been a dream, his parents were downstairs and he could hear Molly Weasley's voice. Then he couldn't, a blanket of silence had fallen over his room

"_I had been wondering when I would speak to you again mortal," _it couldn't be could it?

"Mortharka_?" _Harry dared to hope as the voice filled his ears

"_Yes it is I! I have observed your life and relooked at the treatment you were given by those you called a family, I would like to make an offer to you mortal," _the voice explained. Harry could feel a presence in the air and had never been so relived; he had not dreamed the first experience with the god. It was real

"_Your treatment is not to my liking so I have decided to offer you a chance to join me in my realm and study under my tutorage," _the voice announced. Harry's eyes were wide now and excitement flooded his veins; was the voice serious? Was this a chance to escape from the life he hated?

"Really?" Harry questioned awed

"_Yes mortal, you will be taken to my real, it is not a peaceful place as such, it is populated by my armies and servants but all knowledge lies within, you will be tutored by me and trained in the arts that are forgotten in the hearts of men. I will warn you if you choose this path then you will not be able to return to the land of the living until I deem it wise," _the voice warned wanting to impress upon Harry the magnitude of this choice. For Harry there was no decision-making needed;

"I accept," was all he said. Then he vanished in a flash of green light.


	2. Realm of All Knowledge

Chapter One

After five long years the search for Harry Potter had ended, the Order of the Phoenix had exhausted their efforts entirely and there was no sign of Harry. It had taken Lily and James two days to notice his disappearance; when Remus and Sirius came for a visit Lily and James rushed up the fetch their eldest child and he was not there. They had raised the alarm but there was no trace; Lily and James had no idea where he was and began to realise what they had done; Lily Potter had cried herself to sleep every night for the next two months, James had comforted her but the crushing guilt clenched his insides. They realised they had neglected their son and now they felt the same hurt he had lived with for so long; Mike Potter remained oblivious. He had not liked his older brother and had never even known him; what he cared about was the well-wishers and the fame he got from the event. How he could cry about his brother's disappearance and be rewarded with treats and sweets but Lily and James did not see this, they saw what they wanted to see. A boy who missed his brother; instead of the arrogant, uncaring brat they had created, no they saw only what they could bear to see while their eldest child was lost.

Remus Lupin was Harry's godfather and cut off all ties with the Potter family for some time; they had not noticed his Godson's disappearance for two days. What if the pair had not visited that day? would they ever of noticed? Sirius took the side of Lupin but did not cut his friends off; instead he hoped they would learn from their mistakes and see what they had done wrong.

But slowly the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months. Months became years and even though Dumbledore and the others tried their best to find Harry they failed. After five years it was decided that Harry Potter was dead; someone must have taken him and there was no way he could have survived this long. Lupin was back on friendly terms with the Potter's but he never forgot his godson, books came out and people spoke of what happened to the lost Potter child often but slowly people stopped caring. But they were wrong; Harry Potter was not dead; no he was very much alive...

Bycliotheca: Real of Knowledge

A figure walked on soft green sand which twinkled in the light of a red sun, all around him were lakes of a thick dark liquid that looked like tar. However the figure knew if he got to close then a tentacle of liquid would strike at him and pull him under so he would drown and serve as food to the dark creatures beneath. In the sky curved lights of all colours would cut through the air from time to time, these were not for his benefit, they were for the Drathara. Jellyfish-like creatures which hovered through the air, thick green tendrils and a bubbling black head served as a warning to any who saw them, if they found a victim then this victim would be wrapped in the tendrils and the creatures would drain his knowledge and strength until he could he didn't even know how breathe. The lights told the creatures where a victim was and in this world everything was against you, one false step on ground and you would sink into a whirlpool, ignoring even the smallest things would get you killed and Harry Potter knew that very well. He called this land home; while deadly and brutal all these factors were guarding the real riches which were hidden in this realm; knowledge.

Vast stone buildings were scattered around the land, to some they would be viewed as shelter but if someone looked at the stone then they would see something else. The buildings were books in their own right, runes from all eras were carved into the walls and reading them would gift that person with knowledge, from useless trivia to magical secrets which could change the world these buildings would also be worth the treacherous journey. These buildings we're known as the tower libraries and offered shelter, protection from the outside world while also offering knowledge from the texts within. They were scattered so far apart it could take years to reach one and no one could know for sure what information a tower contained.

By now Harry Potter was used to long journeys, he was covered in thick black armour with thin green tendrils which seemed to writhe inside the thick metal, he carried a single weapon. A sword, a sword forged in the breath of the great dragon; the beast which guarded the forbidden realm of Bycliotheca where the most powerful and evil teachings were kept. The hilt was encrusted with gems which would glow when the blade pierced the flesh, they were not crystals, they were the dormant eggs of the Drathara and if his blade pierced flesh then all the knowledge his target possessed would be given to him. He had lived in this land for five years and he created the blade himself so he could travel through Bycliotheca and claim the knowledge he craved, he lived in the emerald palace. This was where his father and friends lived, it was huge place and true to its name was made from pure emerald, inside however there was no hint of the riches that the palace's appearance advertised. Every room was a library with books thrown across the place, the floors were paved with texts that Mortharka deemed great and worthy. Harry, his father and a number of others lived in the palace but a few shared their passion for knowledge, Harry made his first journey at the age of nine and he had brought back with him the lost power to summon spirits of the dead. It was the resurrection stone but it in the form of a spell and much more powerful. But even after so long and after his adventure he could still remember the day he had arrived

_Flashback_

_A courtyard was the first thing he saw, red grass and a twinkling marble fountain which spurted crystal clear water, a few people were scattered around but Harry saw that no one approached or even spoke to him. He was confused? was this place supposed to be his new home, then he was approached by a girl of his age. _

_"You're a mortal!" she announced as if the concept was new to her. She was slender and had fair skin which was wrapped around a kind face with eyes redder than blood, her hands were soft but her nails were claws. Her hair was short and dark and she smiled at Harry who saw fangs_

_"You're a vampire," he worked out, the girl nodded. For some reason he was not scared; instead he was interested and wanted to know more about this strange girl who was actually a blood sucking monster as people said._

_"Sabelle," she intorduced with a kind smile _

_"Harry," _

Sabelle had become a sister to Harry very quickly as he spent more and more time with her, her parents were advisors to Mortharka and she was often alone. Well until Harry showed up which was when the two became best friends and had a number of extraordinary adventures; she shared his passion for knowledge and as a vampire stopped aging once she reached maturity. She was back in the palace but had accompanied Harry on his first adventure and he missed her company, they had spent months together and some of it was travelling while most was absorbing the knowledge of the tower libraries. She could make even the most desolate situations lively and she could make jokes even in the middle of a Drathara attack. She was his sister, his best friend but it was not her he looked up to, it was the man who took him in.

Mortharkahad raised Harry well and now he rarely thought of his real parents, he kept tabs on them and he had the books of their entire lives inches from his bedside table. He would never read into the future for it would be unwise but Harry occasionally checked up on them; they had abandoned the search for him now and while expecting it; Harry still felt hurt. These people were supposed to care for him but now they didn't even think or care if he was alive; but he no longer mourned their loss, he had a new family. New friends and all the world's knowledge at his disposal; and that is where he was going today. He had been travelling for three weeks now, he was heading to one of the Tower Libraries, he believed but was not sure that it held the sacred texts of another god.

There were seven gods in total including Mortharka.

Xenoara; goddess of money, lies and trickery. Her realm is set out like a medieval county. People live in villages accompanied by animals and wildlife which exist in harmony with the all. The truth however is far different, a traveller will walk into the woods and be lost in a maze of plants while tiny insets await beneath foreign feet for them to sleep and then they devour the poor soul alive, or when a sip is taken from crystal blue lakes then a man will fall to the painful toxins that strike seconds later. If you go to an inn then you will find the landlord welcoming and grinning but the moment your back is turned he plunges a knife into you and leaves you're dying body in a room with bodies of his previous victims.

She lives in a vast castle in the centre of the land and Harry while only having seen her once knew she was stunning; tall and thin with lovely fair skin, her raven black hair trickles down her neck and rests on her shoulder like a sleeping snake. Her shining blue eyes pierce into your very soul she speaks kindly and fairly with a golden crown on her head but she was trickster, she would promise the world to a person who wanted it before stabbing them and having them tortured for all time. Harry had been to her land once on a business trip with his father and had found her agreeable enough and he knew that his father and Xenoara were allies and close to, friends of a sort but all gods were wary of the God of Knowledge, he knew their weaknesses and strengths and could destroy them with ease.

However Xenora had always wanted Harry as an ally for reasons he did not yet know, his father would not tell him everything and believed that the quest for knowledge matters more than finding it. He did not trust Xenora and that was why he sought her texts so he could learn more about what she wanted and why, however she was one of two gods he had met over the years; the other was Drakon.

God of Death and destruction; his realm was called Oblivion or hell by some; it takes the form of the aftermath of a war, craters and bodies litter the ground like plants; while forests of black dead trees sit in the distance. Nothing alive can exist and rivers of black water, infected with every disease imaginable cut through the land like butter and lead to his castle, a huge fortress sitting under the earth surrounded by lava waterfalls. Drakon himself takes the shape of a man with the head of a dragon, his hands are claws with dagger like nails and his legs are of a huge lizard. A scorpion tail arches from his back and he speaks nothing but the truth, if any are strong enough to reach his fortress then he proclaims them his champion.

A champion was a mortal that had proved to a god that they are worthy or more; few champions have been named in recent years but throughout history most powerful or influential figures where champions of some form. However Drakon's last champion was named Tom Riddle; Drakon's gift to him was the knowledge of soul splitting, Harry knew the magic also but found it too dark and dangerous to mess around with. Drakon had been at war with Xenora many times over the years and she had sought an alliance with Mortharka which he was always trying to break.

Wars between gods took place in the mortal world, where armies of creatures would tear each other to shreds while slaughtering mortals in the process, some did not of course, Lalthila goddess of love and beauty was much different. Firstly her army was made up of cupids which were far more deadly than most believed but they did not kill mortals, no they manipulated their emotions instead.

Harry had only met three of the seven gods including his father and knew of the others. Some were good, others were bad but he did not know them, not yet anyway.

Harry had grown up a lot since entering the world of gods and monsters but he was grateful for it, he had found a true home and he was no longer the hurt neglected child. Now he was the champion of his father and knew things that even Dumbledore did not know, he knew almost everything his former family had ever done, from bribery and affairs to fame and greed. He knew magic than none would ever know and could do things that no one else could do; but as he climbed cliffs of red chalk and looked over black oceans he could suddenly see something; in the horizon a single tower stood tall. He stood on the hills of eternity as they were called and he could see what he was searching for, but the path ahead was paved with Drathara and worse but he was not going to be dissuaded; he was Harry Potter champion of the God Of Knowledge and what he sought he would find.


	3. The Great War

Chapter Two: The Great War

This Tower Library was something special; more than special there was nothing in it; no books, no texts, nothing except what lay at is heart. A silver box carved with runes that Harry had never seen before and shapes that made no sense in the context of the tower; it stood on a pedestal in the middle of construction, it had been two months since Harry had arrived; he had been trying to open it; inside he was sure he would find the texts of a god; however opening it had proved impossible. There was no key; there was no password; there was no way to force it open; in fact the box seemed impenetrable, Harry had tried everything. Whatever was in this box was worth all the effort it would take to open it, however as the months began to roll by it seemed people were starting to worry. Time did not mean much to Harry; not in this place where the texts of a god may exist however it did to someone else. After two long months he heard something enter the tower; acting on instinct he melted into the darkness; few creatures could enter the library towers but the few who could would not be easy to kill.

"Harry?" a soft, inquisitive voice rang through the tower, a girl entered through the large black marble doors. She was taller than she was when they first met but her trademark short dark hair and blood-red eyes remained the same, she was wearing tight vampire armour which held a variety of potions and weapons. She didn't need them, with a flick of her hand she could summon spirits of the dead which unlike those from the resurrection stone could wield weapons and fight, Harry also had this power but he didn't have razor-sharp claws like she did.

"Sabelle?" Harry announced; surprised but pleased to see his best friend. In the blink of an eye she was next to him; vampire speed he supposed but suddenly she punched him in the arm. Then she hugged him,

"We weren't expecting you to be gone this long, Rowena is going mental," she remarked in a darker voice. Harry may have been his father's first champion in hundreds of years but there were others; when a champion dies they are taken to the realm of their patron God where they are rewarded for their work or punished for their failures. Rowena was rewarded; in fact she had had married his father which was looked down upon by other mortals; however she had become a motherly figure for Harry and never stopped worrying about him.

"She's always going mental," Harry laughed, Sabelle punched him again

"It's not funny, this tower is only a two-week journey from the palace and you should have been back by now, so they sent me after I had to spend that week learning vampire custom" she scolded. Harry wondered what she was more upset about; him being gone or the fact she had travel for two weeks, however not wanting to risk another punch he let the question slide.

"So what have you been doing, normally these towers have a source of energy which when touched you gain the knowledge that would take others years to lean; the books are here to help decipher this knowledge but I've been with you to towers; it doesn't take you this long," she explained. She was right, but this tower had no source of energy, no books to help decipher it was empty apart from that box. So he explained that to Sabelle

"Show me," she requested taken aback by this information, so Harry did.

"Interesting, I've never heard of such a thing," Sabelle murmured as she inspected the box, then she put hand on it; and screamed. One of the shapes had detached and become a spike which pierced through her thick vampire flesh and absorbed some of her dark red blood, Harry rushed to help his friend but the moment his hand brushed against the box the same happened to him.

"What the hell," Sabelle cursed after the pain and the spike were gone, Harry frowned. He had touched the box many times and never had something like this happened; perhaps it was something that only happened when vampires were around; he didn't know. However his eyes were now transfixed on the box, it was moving, the shapes were spiralling around and then it opened, the blood of a vampire and a mortal combined inside to create some kind of key.

"A blood gate," Sabelle cursed venomously, then an eerie golden glow shone from the box, cautiously the two looked inside. Both feared another defence but a warm golden light blinded them; they could not even move as the light began entering their mouths and eyes; covering them in light. This was lost knowledge, and it wanted them to know it, then as quickly as it began the light vanished and the two were left standing next to each other.

"Impossible," Harry murmured wondering if what he had just learned was true.

Three Weeks Later

Mortharka was pacing up and down the room; he was a tall imposing man with slick black hair that seemed to shine in the light; his eyes were dark green and his skin was tinged with black which mixed in with a greying beard which surrounded his mouth. This was one of his many forms; this was the one he used when communicating with his wife and son, well adopted son but son none the less. He wore dark green robes which trailed down to the floor and were woven with strips of silver which gleamed in the light, he was standing in his throne room. A throne of marble with greatest texts he could find carved in while his personal library made up the walls. A single window allowed him to look over his palace and into his realm but he was busy

"Father," His son Harry Potter greeted. Mortharka smiled and turned to his adopted son

"Harry, my son! I apologise for summoning you, I know you and Sabelle are busy planning your next adventure but I have to talk to you," the man smiled and nodded.

"I will always answer your call father," Harry assured the man with a slight bow

"Thank you, now before we begin this meeting I know what you and Sabelle found in the tower, Soul Twisting; the power that has forced even a god to their knees. A power that no mortal except you can ever know; Do you understand?" Mortharka asked sternly. Harry nodded; he had learned a long time ago that nothing could be hidden from the God of All Knowledge.

"Good, you and Sabelle are immune; she has no soul as she is a vampire and you have studied the power, you know how dangerous it is and also you know how to defend from it, but you must never speak of this power to anyone," he continued trusting his son but knowing how dangerous Soul twisting could be.

"I swear it," Harry vowed; he wouldn't have taught or spoken of it even if his father hadn't forbidden him

"Good, secondly I have other news, Drakon and Xenoara are at war once more," Mortharka explained darkly.

"What?" Harry questioned; he knew they would not be at peace forever but why would Drakon risk a war with the God of All Knowledge.

"Yes, it seems he believes that we will not intervene, however Xenoara is a friend of ours and we have joined this war, Drakon has already made an attempt to reason with us but it is pointless, as of this moment Harry you are the commander of our attacking force. I want you to march across the land Drakon owns and end his armies," Mortharka stated.

It took a moment for this to sink in; his father wanted him to lead an army, this was a great honour and to Harry it proved his father cared about him.

"I will do it," Harry announced boldly

"I know you will, this was will not be fought on the plane of mortals however," his father continued

"What?" Harry questioned; a Godly War not fought on earth? this was unheard of

"No, I want you march through Drakon's land, he will not be expecting it and his armies on earth will be forced to turn back," Mortharka explained his reasoning. Harry knew better than to question; the man knew everything

"Sabelle will accompany you, she is a vampire and I feel her skill would be useful in this mission, it will take a long time to cross the lands of Drakon but I know you can do it." His father's words were not just informative; Harry sensed pride. His father was proud of him and he was not going to let him down. Not now, not ever.

One year later 

Lily and James Potter had never been prouder; their son Mike had just exposed Lord Voldemort who was hiding in Professor Quirrel. He had found out about the stone and was trying to protect it from Snape who he thought was trying to steal it, instead he had been faced by Quirrel who was actually Voldemort and ran off to alert the teachers who brought Quirrel down. Voldemort fled and Quirrel had died; Mike Potter had done so much and he was already a great wizard in their eyes.

The truth was not what they were proud of, if they had investigated then they would have known that Mike Potter was not a great wizard. He failed at most of his classes except the ones his parents taught, he was revered by the Gryffindors but hated by almost everyone else. He was not trying to protect the stone; he was trying to steal it and ran off when Quirrel revealed who he really was. He was saved by his friends Ron and Hermione who had told the teachers and he played no part in the destruction of Quirrel. If James and Lily wanted someone to be proud of then they would need to look into the realm of gods where Mortharka had begun an unorthodox and dangerous war.

Meanwhile 

Harry Potter and Sabelle were in the wastelands of Oblivion; the two of them had started this journey with two hundred thousand men and managed to travel many miles before Drakon could pull his forces together. Not they numbered one hundred and twenty thousand and were in the middle of a great battle; on the red rocks of this wasteland the armies of Mortharka had clashed with those of Drakon. Xenoara's forces were invading from the west while he was to invade from the east, her forces were golden centurion automatons while Mortharka's were Drathara and other twisted beings. He controlled the Drathara which made up the front line while knights made of a black tar like substance served as the advance guard, they were deadly, dangerous and very difficult to kill. Drakon's armies took many shapes, humanoid figures with the appendages of animals; crocodiles with the legs of a spider. Snakes with the claws of a lion, these were some of the forces that Drakon commanded. So now the two armies were facing each other; there was no high or low ground, only flat wasteland which gave no side an advantage.

"Charge!" Harry ordered to his legions, the commander which looked like a wolf with a pig's skin barked and the two armies charged forward and merged into one. Harry led the attack and his sword cut through the lines of demons; his own armies surged forwards and the enemy realised they were outmatched. What Harry didn't see was the snake; it had the body of an ape which gave it power. Harry had no time to react as he was thrown to the ground, fangs approached his face when the creature screamed; Harry rolled out-of-the-way as Sabelle's claws tore out the creature's entrails and sliced the beast's head off.

"You saved my life," he gasped, but she had no time to respond as the battle called to them and quickly the forces of Drakon were dispatched.

One year later

The chamber of secrets had been opened, closed and the beast destroyed. Once more Lily and James were proud but again they had no reason to be, Mike had allied himself with Lockhart and believed him to be a great wizard. He ignored the terrible lessons and the incompetence and the two were very alike. Both were famous but had no notable skills; the Basilisk was not dead, Mike told the world it had burst into flames at the mere sight of the boy who lived but the truth was Drakon summoned it to help with the war. Tom Riddle had not managed to drain Ginny Weasley because without his monster he was powerless, the flames that summoned the basilisk was holy fire which destroyed his diary. Mike may have taken the credit but the Basilisk did not die by his hand.

Oblivion (Drakon's land) 

Sabelle's claws tore through another line of demons, both armies had suffered astronomically over the last year of war. They had lost all but a hundred thousand of their troops while the opposing army had lost twice that number; they were two weeks journey from his capital but he had summoned almost all his armies to defend the western flank. Xenoara's armies were weakened but still advancing, it would take a long time to reach Drakon's volcano lair. She looked older now, she was reaching maturity and at sixteen she would stop aging completely, she was taller and slightly more curvy but such things did not matter much in a war. She had not seen her family in two years and Harry and her had only grown closer; they looked out for each other even more and had saved each other's lives countless times. Well she was counting and she had saved his more times than he had saved hers. Then she heard a roar, it was not like the usual monsters Drakon sent at them, she turned to see a giant snake on the horizon

"Basilisk," she cursed under her breath, one of the few creatures with venom potent enough to kill even her, the Drathara glided over to it but it would take more than that to kill this thing. No it would take much more and she was busy cutting through Drakon's men to help, already their chances looked bleak and even the black tar knights were being squashed under the might of the great snake. She dodged a sword and ripped off the head of a man with the head of a horse as the great snake approached, she had no idea what to do and if she wasn't in the middle of a battle she would have a plan of some kind.

Then she saw Harry, he was riding on the back of a Drathara! she gaped and just managed to dodge the tip of a sword as Harry approached the snake; it sensed him and attacked the Drathara. It's fangs tore through its jellyfish body but as the fangs came down Harry plunged the sword through the roof of its mouth and into its brain, a screech filled the open air and the great beast moved frantically; knocking down some of its own troops in the process.

"Seventy three to me, seventy one to you," she muttered under her breath referring to the tally of life saving they had going on.

One year later

Peter Pettigrew had escaped from Azkaban, how no one was sure but everyone believed he was after Mike Potter. For his part Mike did nothing but enjoy the luxurious security people threw at him and did not care what past his parents had with Pettigrew, however what he didn't know was wheels were in motion and Peter Pettigrew was broken out of prison my someone who needed him. Someone who had not died on that night years ago; but instead held in check by another who wanted to rule the mortal world. Lord Voldemort was not dead, his spirit had broken the walls of Azkaban enough for a rat to escape through them; and he did. Voldemort needed a body and Peter Pettigrew would get him one, and he would rise once more and deliver the message of Drakon to the mudbloods and the muggles.

Oblivion 

A huge hole in the ground was the only warning a person would get if they tried to find the home of Drakon, that was the landscape, the wasteland vanished and morphed into a place where lave fell into a pit. In the middle of the pit a castle stood tall, it was made of volcanic rock and the only way to get across was a small rocky bridge that left any army poorly defended.

It had taken three years, three long years of warfare but now Harry was inside the volcanic crater that was home to Drakon. His castle was fiercely defended and Harry only had ten thousand troops; the rest had been destroyed in the battle of the red dragon which had seen hordes of fire-breathing beasts go head to head with the Drathara. Without the Drathara most of the tar knights were destroyed but the day was won eventually; but only just. Harry's men were cut down and overwhelmed by the garrison. Harry was taken prisoner and had spend the night in a cell, it was made from dark rock which he found impenetrable and the guards looked at him like he was a piece of meat. All of the army was now dead except him, well Sabelle had travelled west and this morning she gave him a strict warning. They had grown much closer over the course of the way and before the battle she had kissed him and made him promise not to die; he intended to keep that promise. So when the morning had come Harry Potter was taken to the main courtyard; a huge place in the very centre of the castle, red grass made the ground softer but hard stone paths twisted around what was a very unremarkable garden. Then slowly more and more people appeared, demons at first but then people as well, these were not people they were the servants of Drakon and God of Death and Destruction himself appeared. Harry had not seen him in a while and he had forgotten how his dragon head seemed to large for his body, how his scaled skin seemed to glow in the light and how his voice was like a knife.

"So the son of Mortharka makes his move and fails," the God hissed angrily while the rest of the court cackled in mock amusement. They all looked human but Harry knew this was only a disguise; in reality they were monsters that feasted on flesh; Sirens they were called.

"How are old are you now? fifteen? it's a pity, a year ago I would have tortured and killed you but now my forces are weakened I will force your father to withdraw or I will kill you, you have only ensured my victory mortal" he continued in a low dangerous voice, Harry laughed.

"How dare you laugh at me mortal," the deranged monster snarled before hitting Harry across the face. Harry smiled

"Failed? no, this was necessary as part of the plan," Harry smiled, the god had been so easy to fool. He had come up with this plan himself; Sabelle had protested but they fell on deaf ears.

"Plan?" Drakon demanded angrily but then came a noise, he looked up and crossbow bolts rained from the sky as an army of golden automatons appeared at the edge of his crater.

"Xenoara," he cursed; the moment he had Harry he had forgotten about the other army in the west, then Harry jumped to his feet. Remembering what he had learned in the tower years ago he bellowed at the top of his voice

"_animadere." _These words meant _soul destroy _in the language of gods and was the most powerful thing Harry knew, his father had told him never to teach anyone of its power and only he and Sabelle could know it. He had kept his promise and this was the first time he had used it, and it worked for Drakon screamed. Gods rarely felt pain and if the crossbow bolts were not falling from the sky his subjects would have been shocked, but he was intense pain as his immortal soul tried to destroy itself; it couldn't but he would be weakened for a long time

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Drakon screamed in agony as he fell to his knees, a god could not be killed but their physical form could be displaced and Harry rose to his feet. The guards holding him were dead and few would help their weakened lord because he was weak, Harry grabbed a sword from the body of the dead guard and used it to slice at the head of Drakon, it did not come off, but his pained cries subsided and the gods body was no more. The legions of Xenoara burst through the main gates, Drakon's forces were gone for there was no longer a physical God for them to follow. Sabelle led the troops of Xenora and stopped in the courtyard

"Did it work?" she breathed already knowing the answer, Harry ran up to her and his mouth melted onto his.

"Yes, we won," Harry sighed; after all his efforts, after all his losses the war was won and Drakon had been defeated.

_Or had they? Drakon was not dead, no his spirit was weakened and hurt but his fury gave him strength, Oblivion had been taken and his body had been defiled by a mere mortal. This would not stand and Lord Drakon fled into the mortal world where he would plot and begin his revenge._


	4. The Quest

Champion of the Gods

Mortharka stood looking over his kingdom in the same room he had given his son the instruction to lead their army into Oblivion; Harry had done so and won the war, Drakon was dispelled and while Mortharka knew that the god of death and destruction was biding his time he didn't care. His hatred had left him blinded to the armies of Xenoara and given Harry and Sabelle the chance to win the war, Oblivion was now empty and he suspected the golden centurions of Xenoara were tearing Drakon's castle to bits. However Mortharka was waiting for Harry

"You worry too much dear," Rowena had scolded; she had been his most powerful champion and when she died her reward was to spend all of eternity in a land she could never die in; they had fallen in love not long after. He loved her spirit and the fire in her heart while she fell for his charm and love for her even though he was a God and she was not. Rowena had not aged much; she was still slender and curved as if she was only twenty; long dark hair fell from her head like a waterfall and one of his passions was to run his fingers through it. She had a kind face and striking blue eyes which contrasted with Harry's emerald-green; she was like a mother to him and she looked after him as if he was her own. She was currently wearing a flowing blue dress with lightning bolts decorating it; it hugged her body and from her heavy breathing Mortharka could tell she was more worried than him.

"My dear I do not worry, I know Harry will return but I anticipate when, he has changed a lot over the course of the war, not just age but personality. Sabelle will be a good match for him and has had an impact on him already," Mortharka smiled as two people approached from behind. One was a man and stood tall in comparison with the god, his face was stony and his sleek black hair was trickling from his head like treacle, he wore red robes and his eyes shone with the same colour. This was Sabelle's father and one of the top advisors in Mortharka's court. His arm was draped around a slender woman with shining red hair and a slender frame, her face was etched with concern and her eyes and robes matched that of her husbands. This was Vorken and Isabella, both were vampires and Sabelle's parents.

"I am sure she will sire," Vorken confirmed, he had always wanted his daughter to marry into Mortharka's court and she had chosen the gods son which was a blessing in his eyes.

"Thank you Vorken but marriage is a long way off for both of them," Mortharka replied;

"Good, I never wanted her to marry young," Isabella murmured in an aged, wise voice.

"It matters not, Harry loves her and she loves him that is all that is required," Rowena pointed out. Mortharka suddenly stopped listening, he could see two people walking hand in hand towards the palace doors, they walked alone. The armies of a god cannot grow during a war; Mortharka's armies had been weakened dramatically but now the war was over; legions of Drathara would soon emerge, it took a few moments before Harry and Sabelle walked into the room.

"Harry," Rowena exclaimed wrapping her adoptive son in a hug; he had changed quite a lot. He was taller, more toned and had seen the heart of a battle; gone was his innocence and Mortharka knew that his innocence had gone in more ways than one. Four years of war had brought him and Sabelle closer, she was also much different; by now she had reached her ultimate age. She would not age physically any more than she already had, she was a tall slender thing very much like her mother but her body exaggerated curves, her skin was fair but not pale while her lips were as red as blood. Her hair was long and dark and was very much like Rowena's

"Sabelle," Isabella exclaimed in the same tone as Rowena as she too engulfed her child in a hug.

"You've grown up so much," Rowena sighed as she released Harry

"Thank you mother," Harry smiled as she kissed his cheek. Normally a person of his age would have found the experience annoying but he had not seen the woman for four years. However Harry suddenly stood tall and addressed Mortharka

"Father," Harry greeted, Mortharka chuckled and pulled Harry into an embrace. He clapped him on the back several times

"You have done well my son, Drakon is dispelled, our alliance is safe and your exploits are the talk of the immortal planes, your deeds are respected by even the goddess of love and lost who has already sent an envoy to us to propose an alliance. But more importantly you are alive and that is all I ever wanted from this war," Mortharka announced warmly.

"What power did you use to subdue him?" Vorken suddenly asked, Harry looked unsure what to say as he had been instructed by his father to never speak of it

"A lost power that can never be spoken of within these walls," Mortharka interjected not wanting this knowledge out in the open, Xenoara had already asked the same question but had backed off after she realised what impact it could have.

"Of course sire," Vorken replied respecting the words of his liege, he turned to his daughter and greeted her quietly. They did not share a close relationship as he was more focused on his work but she respected him and once she had spoken to him she went and stood next to Harry, their hands locked and Rowena smiled at the display of affection.

Later

Mortharka was alone in his own room; Rowena was busy preparing for dinner and he was engrossed in a book; his room which was shared with Rowena was large and spacious. A king sized bed dominated the centre of the room and opposite it was a bay windows which overlooked the castle courtyard, the walls were shelves but the books in this room were his own; he had written them and they held knowledge of the utmost importance. Powers, fates, prophecies and more existed here but this knowledge could not be accessed by mere mortals; no and today only he sat in this room sipping a glass of a vibrant blue liquid.

"You called for me father," Harry stated walking into the room; he did not come in this room often. The knowledge in here was forbidden to him and all mortals; Rowena was a special case as she was now immortal but all other mortals were forbidden from it unless he said otherwise

"Yes I did," Mortharka agreed putting his book back on the shelf. He turned to his son

"You defeated Drakon but that is not where the war ends, not by a long shot," Mortharka began; he had seen this but this future was split into two. Even he could not see everything and sometime soon Harry would be the one who either brought the end of the mortal world or its golden age; but Harry was not going to know this.

"You see as you know Drakon had a champion, Tom Riddle who became Voldemort. Voldemort and Drakon share an aim; revenge and they both want it. You are exempt from his powers as he has no right to attack my champion, but Tom Riddle is another case. As the champion of Drakon he can kill you and now you have taken Oblivion Drakon has fled to the mortal world where he will attempt to control it, using his champion," Mortharka explained gravely. Harry nodded; he had known Drakon could not be killed but did not know what he would try next. Harry was protected from Drakon by the champion's law which stated

_No immortal of any power can kill the champion of another immortal, only another champion can kill a champion in the name of an immortal _

"Tom Riddle was killed long ago but his soul remains imprinted on the mortal plane, Drakon has influence over his champion and the two of them could take control of the mortal world, we do not want this. It will start a war, a war that will destroy all mortal life as the allies of Drakon fight us. "

"I see," Harry nodded getting an idea of where this was going.

"I need you to kill Tom Riddle," Mortharka summarised simply

"Sorry?" Harry asked;

"You heard me correctly; as long as a champion of Drakon walks on the mortal plane then all life is in danger, which is why I have decided to send you my son to end the life of Tom Riddle in my name," Mortharka explained. Harry's eyes were wide, being asked to kill the champion of another god was a huge honour however there was one thing

"Isn't Tom Riddle dead, how can I kill the shadow he has become?" Harry asked his father, Mortharka sighed

"You must allow him to rise, then you must attack him; his soul fragments must also be destroyed but you must find them without my help, the currents of time have dictated this," he announced. Harry nodded

"Yes you may take Sabelle with you," Mortharka answered a question that Harry had not yet asked, Harry nodded.

"I trust you to do this my son and only you can do it, make me proud," Mortharka requested, Harry's eyes were suddenly wide with determination and he nodded.

"I will end this champion for you father," Harry vowed

"Good, for this quest will take you all over the plane of mortals and the plane of gods, beware for you managed to trick Drakon and he will be out for revenge and mortals are easily twisted to his purpose," Mortharka warned.

"Where should I start?" Harry wondered

"There is only one place, the currents of time tell me that your quest begins in Hogwarts, it is time to reveal who you are and show the world what you have become,"

"And my parents?" Harry asked, he did not want to see them

"You will cross path's with them I'm sure but know that we are your family, and your path will be clear and they will not affect you," Mortharka answered honestly knowing Harry had always harboured contempt for his parents ever since he had been taken to Bycliotheca.

"Then I will see you soon father once the task is done," Harry announced, Mortharka smiled; he was proud of his son more than anything but when the currents of time hid his son's fate even from him then he needed to worry. For Harry Potter was now the most important person on the mortal plane.

Later

Harry and Sabelle were sat in the gardens of the palace, this was Rowena's garden and contained a mixture of Bycliothecan plants and normal ones, they were sat on greed grass while blue roses snaked around them. A few black pools mixed with the water and grey tendrils watered the plants while thinking they were about to grab a victim but found they were too weak to grab as they were mostly water; an ingenious feat Rowena had accomplished.

"So you want me to go with you to the mortal world," Sabelle sighed; a breeze blew from the distance and she was more relaxed now than they had been during the entire war

"I will need help on my quest," Harry pointed out; Sabelle gigged slightly

"And I suppose there's nothing _else _you want from me in the mortal world," her teasing tone caused Harry to lean closer and crush his lips to hers. She allowed him for a few seconds before pushing away

"Don't try and seduce me when we're talking about serious stuff," she instructed warmly, Harry gave her a few moments of silence to think

"There isn't much to think about. If I'm with you then I'm happy, and I'm still keeping count on who saves each other's life the most so I'm coming with you" she decided after a while. She was loyal to Mortharka and her love for Harry could not be broken, this time she kissed him and their mouths melted onto each other. Fate gave them this night of peace; for soon both would travel into the mortal world on a quest that would change their lives._  
_


	5. Cold Trails

Champion of the Gods

Mike Potter ran; it was not his strong suit; he had spent much of the summer stuffing his face with Ron and he gained at least half a stone, he would lose it quickly when he got back to Quidditch but until then running was not a good idea. Though that was exactly what he was doing; Death Eaters had attacked; it had seemed like such a good day with the world cup on but after it ended people in black masks and cloaks marched in. They were setting fire to the tents and cursing people left, right and centre; they would want to hurt the boy who lived so Mike had told his friends to distract them and he had ran off; to some this would be cowardly but he believed otherwise, it was protecting the chosen one. Though Darkness had proved a worthy adversary and it didn't take long before he was utterly lost, he was lost among tents and could hear screaming from afar. He had no idea where he was or where his family was but he was suddenly hit by a blast of warmth; a fireball had exploded not a metre from his position and he was thrown to the floor, he screamed.

"Well look who it is?" a voice snaked into his ear, Mike frantically looked around for the source of the noise, a man was standing above him but while his face was hidden, the voice was familiar and Mike already knew who it belonged to.

"Malfoy," Mike growled angrily. Lucius was standing over him. His wand was in his hand but Mike was too scared to go for his

"The Boy Who Lived," the man announced dramatically "Pathetic, lost in your own little world and now your alone," suddenly the air shimmered. Like a chameleon had just moved.

"Don't hurt me," Mike pleaded, Lucius laughed but suddenly a heavy footstep caused him to turn around.

"Is someone there?" he barked, no response but slowly; very slowly a man came into view. He wore black metallic armour with green tendrils writhing within which only increased the gleam of his attire, his head was shrouded in a heavy dark helmet of the same colour but it seemed to mould itself perfectly into the man's face; leaving out physical features. A blank face but in one hand he held a sword; a sword against magic? Mike would have laughed if he wasn't so terrified but he was more focused on creeping to his feet.

"Who are you?" Lucius asked turning his wand on the figure; he was on guard seeing as he had no idea as to who this person was.

"They call me the Faceless One," it responded in a deep hoarse voice, then with blinding speed the sword sliced across Lucius's chest, he cried out and tried to utter a spell but he was kicked to the ground. During the Great War Harry Potter's deeds in battle made all the immortals think of him as a warrior; his amour was part of the reason they named him the Faceless One, however Mike Potter had no way of knowing this. All he could see was the flash of metal and green when the sword sliced through the air.

"Where is Voldemort?" the man asked Lucius who had crumpled to the ground

"I'll never tell," Lucius hissed thinking he could make himself seem useful. The warrior did not care; he had another way of gaining his knowledge

"I don't need you to," he whispered and then he yanked Lucius up and thrust his sword through the man's stomach, the tendrils inside his sword shimmered as everything the man knew was absorbed into Harry, Mike watched with fascination as the death eater was killed. Lucius gave one last grunt of pain before his eyes closed and the man threw his broken body to the floor

"Nothing, he knew nothing," the man sighed; Mike thought the man was talking to him but another voice caused him to jump. It was female, soft and Mike eagerly looked for the source; when he saw the woman in question he wasn't disappointed; long dark hair, slender body and she was well curved.

"Nothing?" the woman stated slightly surprised; Lucius was supposed to be Voldemort's right hand man and he had no idea where he was?

"He thinks Riddle is dead," the man explained "I assume the rest of them do to,"

"I'm the boy who lived," Mike introduced suddenly wanting to be a part of whatever was going on. Both looked at him before turning away

"What should we do?" the woman asked, the man thought for a few seconds

"Get rid of the Death Eaters and then we can work on everything else," he suggested suddenly; hearing the screams of the distant crowd.

Meanwhile 

James Potter deflected another curse; the Death Eaters were not expecting so much resistance and had been a long time since any of them had fought a skilled opponent, Lily was helping people evacuate and Mike was off somewhere. He was competent and would be fine; or at least so he thought. This was supposed to be Mike's birthday treat and never did James imagine it would end like this. Death Eaters and at a guess old ones seeing as they were caught off guard by a competent opponent.

"_Avada" _he heard from the distance and jumped to the side in order to avoid the coming green light, the death eater who fired it surged forward but suddenly he was impaled by an icy spike. It took a few long seconds before any one could comprehend what had just happened.

"What the," James cried as several more spikes of Ice raced to attack the Death Eaters, there were very few of them and three were already dead, however they had no time to defend as a man in black amour appeared. He cut through the death eaters like butter and they realised very quickly they were outmatched. James had no idea who this man was but he managed to decimate the Death Eaters within seconds and they vanished.

"Who are you?" James cried as the man looked up; his sword was shimmering and he paused as if he was savouring something, then he shook his head

"They knew nothing," he sighed irritated; James frowned what was this man on about? James however had no time to question him as suddenly he vanished and he left no trace, no sign that he ever even existed.

Later

Sabelle was sat on a table; they were in a hotel suite and had been staying there for the past month as their quest to find Voldemort continued; they were having no luck at all. The room was a very high class and it had taken Harry a number of charms to ensure he and Sabelle were not disturbed. She had enjoyed every second of the mortal world; she unlike most vampires had more resistance to the sun and had spent most of the time feeding and loving as she put it; Harry was very thankful for her company

"Still no luck, Lucius was our best lead and nothing, no one knows where Tom Riddle is, no one has any idea about his hocruxes and most think he's dead," Harry sighed; the room was large with a double bed, bathroom and furniture. All of it was red and it matched the colour of the carpet and quilt; one wall however had been used up with diagrams and pictures that the two had collected over the month.

"Well Hogwarts was our best bet," Sabelle murmured, Harry nodded; he still needed to work out how he was going to get in the school but that was a problem for later, much later hopefully

"I know but it seems strange all his followers abandoned him and more importantly where is Drakon? He has the power to raise Riddle in a blink and yet he is hiding, why?" Harry wondered aloud

"He's planning something big and my guess is he doesn't want to show himself until the last second," Sabelle suggested; she had given the matter a lot of thought. Harry nodded

"I suppose so," he sighed, Sabelle seeing a chance suddenly leapt forward. Harry gazed into her eyes and allowed her to pull him into a kiss; he needed to relax and at the moment she was helping quite a lot. Their mouths melted together and she pulled him onto the bed.

Two weeks later

Dumbledore was sat calmly at his desk, he was expecting company and his office had been made to impress. He was being visited by a good friend, well he had never met the man but knew exactly who he was. Mortharka had deep roots in the world and it just so happened the headmaster of Hogwarts was not who he appeared; after he defeated Grindelwald he had been contacted by a woman who had fascinated Dumbledore who had learned a lot. Sharthana goddess of balance; light and dark, good and evil she designated who kept good and evil in balance. Dumbledore had been chosen as her champion and his job was to keep the balance which he had done, when evil began to extend influence he had opposed it with the Order, when good seemed to win he hired Quirrel and allowed the chamber to be opened. He was needed to ensure good and evil were never superior to the other and he had become champion of Sharthana; so when another champion had contacted him he leapt at the chance to meet this person. Harry Potter; the Faceless Warrior; he had downplayed James's story but knew from the moment he heard it was true

"Albus Dumbledore," Harry greeted suddenly, he was wearing his armour but his face was now exposed and Sabelle was clutching onto his arm

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore smiled; he allowed Harry to take a seat. He knew about Drakon's arrival and it was a threat to the balance; he had decided to help Harry in order to preserve it

"An honour to meet you," Dumbledore announced; Harry nodded politely "No I suppose you and your companion have a request to make." he nodded to Sabelle

"Yes, we need a way into your school and we're not old enough to be teacher's" Harry began, Dumbledore held up a hand

"I know and yes I can accept you into this school but I must know will this affect the Balance, Drakon must be stopped but your presence could change things," he interrupted. Harry nodded

"We will try and remain discreet," he promised, Dumbledore nodded he had already decided to help them.

"Then it is a pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts."


End file.
